Angel Annoys Azula
by Chibi Horsewoman
Summary: Self explanatory drabbles where I stick my friend Angel into the Avatar world for the sole purpose of annoying Azula. No powers will be used because she doesn’t have any. Well other than the power of being able to annoy Azula.


**Angel Annoys Azula**

** Summary: Self explanatory drabbles where I stick my friend Angel into the Avatar world for the sole purpose of annoying Azula. No powers will be used because she doesn't have any. Well other than the power of being able to annoy Azula.**

** Note: Hey everyone. Just want you all to know that my friend and I are both adults who have lives and jobs. That's why we turn to fan fiction, because we live in the real world!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar and I don't own Angel. All I own is some DVDs and a kitten.**

** Dedication: Angel who is really excited about annoying Azula**

**Mission One: Lipstick Theft**

**_Introductions_**

Somewhere in the province of Alberta, our brave heroine, Angel is sitting in her room after work typing on her computer when a voice booms from the closet interrupting her train of thought.

"Angel! You have been chosen to attempt to put Princess Azula in her place." The mysterious voice intoned pompously.

"Sweet, do I get some bending powers?"

"No, that wasn't in the budget."

"Damn, so how do I annoy her?"

"You find small things to make her life miserable. Your first mission, should you choose to accept it is to break into princess Azula's bedroom."

"What for?"

"You have to steal her lipstick and replace it with this mood lipstick that turns your lips bright green." The voice explained as a tube of lipstick landed on the bewildered young woman's computer desk. "It's how we know you're right for the job."

"And if I refuse?" Angel asked as she examined the tube of lipstick.

"Then your friend has to go think up a new plot. It's a catch twenty-two here."

"Fine. I'll do it. Just one question."

"What?"

"How do I get there?"

"Through the closet."

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Angel muttered as she turned off her computer and prepared to start her moonlighting career as princess Azula's personal life ruiner.

**_First mission_**

After shoving aside a few winter jackets and squeezing her five foot ten inch frame through a four foot three inch door, Angel found herself inside Azula's wardrobe. Cautiously she opened one of the doors and spied the Fire Nation princess' dressing table which was cluttered with numerous cosmetics.

Making sure that there was no one coming into the room, Angel carefully climbed out from the wardrobe and after untangling herself from a dressing gown she tip toed over to the dressing table only to discover that there weren't any lipsticks on the table.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?" Angel grumbled to no one in particular. "I mean what did she do take it with her? That would be logical. But then that would mean I came here for nothing. Of course I could always ransack her room and look for it." Angel grinned maliciously after saying that. "It'd serve her right for what she did to Iroh."

And with that thought in mind, Angel began to tear Azula's room apart. Partially looking for that damn red lipstick, partially just to piss Azula off." Twenty minutes later Angel had knocked over a fancy looking jewelry box that Azula had brought back from Ba Sing Se and out toppled five tubes of lipstick all in Azula's trademark deep red.

"Jackpot!" Angel shouted as she pocketed the tubes of lipstick. "Now to make this trip worth my while." she muttered pulling the mood lipstick from her track pants and sticking it into the jewelry box. Then surverying the damage with an approving eye, Angel headed back to the wardrobe and squeezed herself back into the real world.

Once back in her room, Angel stretched herself out and decided that she should try to find something to eat before getting some rest before working again. She was just about out the door when she spied a note on her dresser. Picking it up she read:

**_Congratulations your first mission was a success. Please await further instructions. And tell no one what you've done._**

"Hah, like anyone would believe me." Angel scoffed tossing the note in the trash.

Meanwhile back in the Fire Nation, Azula was less than amused. But that's another story.

**Okay so this was my first little drabble in a while. I know it's probably crap. But right now I don't care. Yes I know it's self insertion- well kind of since it's a friend of mine and not me. But at least she didn't get powers and join the GAang. Reviews and suggestions appreciated.**


End file.
